


A Golden Prince

by Snacky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Arranged Marriage, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Future Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s call this an AU where Robb survives and is King in the North, and Sansa is rescued from the Lannisters, and after the war with the Others is over, Robb seeks a marriage alliance between his sister and one of the peoples who live in the far North.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Golden Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: may I ask for something Fili/Sansa, writing, picset, whatever you feel like

All Sansa has ever asked for, in terms of marriage, is to never have to leave the North again. She's had her fill of the south, of the treachery of southron lords and ladies, of mad Kings and Queens. She is a Stark, and she is of the North, and in the North she will stay.

Still, she never imagined the sort of betrothal that Robb and Jon find her. 

It's Jon who first meets the Dwarven King, in his rangings far north of where the Wall once stood. The Dwarves, much like the Children of the Forest, have hidden away from the realms of men for thousands upon thousands of years. But King Thorin and his people joined in the Second War for the Dawn, and his decision to become part of the world of Westeros leads to a proposal from Jon.

It's Robb who treats with King Thorin, and his heir, Prince Fili, when they travel with Jon back to Winterfell. An marriage alliance between two royal and ancient houses of the North is agreeable to both parties, and soon the betrothal is official, and plans are made for a wedding in Winterfell.

Sansa had agreed, of course, to the husband her brothers chose for her. They're not making her go south, and both Robb and Jon have assured her that this is a good match. She trusts her brothers, as much as she can trust anyone, and she knows it's her duty as a Princess of Winterfell to marry as her brother the King sees fit.

And during the weeks of the betrothal, Prince Fili stays at Winterfell, while King Thorin sends word for his people to join them, so they can get to know each other better. He's not what she ever imagined — he's much shorter than she is, and his ways are strange to her. Still, she thinks Prince Fili must regard her the same way. Certainly, he confesses to her that he never imagined himself wed to a human — as the heir to his uncle's throne, there's been no end of marriage proposals for him. But Fili is sensible, just as Sansa is, and he realizes the value of this match to both their houses.

He's a fighter, her Prince Fili, Sansa learns, as she watches him spar in the yard with Jon and Rickon. "He'll keep you safe, my lady," Brienne tells her, when she sees Sansa watching him one day. 

Sansa just gives her a smile, as she turns from the window and back to her sewing — her wedding gown, for the day is fast approaching. "That's what I have you for, isn't it, Lady Brienne?"

The wedding is a glorious affair. King Thorin's people arrive bearing all sorts of jewels and gold, and King Robb puts on such a celebration as the North has not seen for hundreds of years. Princess Sansa and Prince Fili are wed in the godswood, beneath the ancient heart tree, and their wedding night is spent in her chamber at Winterfell. Fili is a gentle lover, and his kisses are sweet, and the passion beneath them stirs Sansa more than she ever thought they would.

The next day, Sansa kisses her family goodbye and bids them farewell, and she leaves with her husband and his people on the journey back to Erebor. Lady Brienne accompanies her, her sworn sword, and Sansa can't help but bite her lip, holding back a smile when she sees how Brienne towers over all of the Dwarves. It's only when she catches Fili doing the same that they both allow themselves to laugh at the picture Brienne makes, riding beside Dwalin, exchanging tales of the battles they've fought.

It's many weeks before they come to the mountains, and the sight of the Lonely Mountain takes Sansa's breath away when it comes into view. When they finally approach the gate, Fili gives her his hand to help her dismount from her horse, and bows low before her. "Welcome home, my lady."

It's bitterly cold this far north, colder than Sansa has ever been, colder than anything she's ever known. But it's warm inside the mountain, as Fili leads her into the underground kingdom. She's not sure if this is some magic of their people, but there's no time now for questions as Fili leads her to their chambers, and she begins her life as his Princess and wife.

It's a queer sort of life, living underground, and there's much Sansa has to get used to. But Fili is kind and good, and treats her well, and soon, there's more than fondness between the two of them. His people are good to her as well, from his brother Kili who teaches her archery, to Ori who tells her tales and answers all the questions she has about her new people, to Dori who fusses over her when her belly begins to swell.

It's not the life she imagined as a young girl. But she has her golden prince, and one day she'll be queen, and maybe her life still isn't a song, but it's close enough.


	2. Artwork for "A Golden Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork for the story!

  
  



End file.
